The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power supplies, and more particularly, to an uninterruptible power supply with load leveling for medical imaging loads.
Uninterruptable Power Supply (UPS) systems may be utilized as backup power for electrical systems, providing emergency power when a main power source fails. That is, UPS systems may provide uninterruptible and reliable electrical power for systems with loads in which a continuous and reliable power supply is desirable. Examples of such systems include healthcare systems, medical facilities, and data centers. For instance, a UPS system may protect a medical imaging system of a medical facility against any electrical power disturbances or outages from the main source.
Since conventional UPS systems are designed to meet a demand of peak power of the medical imaging system, the UPS system may take up large amounts of space and be expensive. Moreover, the UPS system may be used with an infrastructure that is designed to provide peak power of the medical imaging system because the UPS is primarily used during outages and/or power disturbances. However, medical imaging systems may be desired in medical facilities that do not have power infrastructure designed to meet the demand of peak power of the medical imaging systems. That is, the medical imaging facility may be designed to receive power rated lower than the power desired to operate the medical imaging system. For the preceding reasons, there is a need to improve UPS systems used with medical imaging systems.